Okage: Temporal Paradox
by The Genius Mage
Summary: An error in Kisling's newest creation accidentally sends Rosalyn and Stan three hundred years into the past, back to when Evil King Gohma and Hero Hopkins are at the height of their power. Meanwhile, the others fight someone interested in the time device.
1. Prologue: Same Old, Same Old

_**Okage: Shadow King**_

_~*Temporal Paradox*~_

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending."

**Prologue: Same Old, Same Old**

"_Stan!_"

The forest of Willkur, which encircled the small village of Tenel, a slightly run down manor, the circus grounds and everything else in between suddenly had its peaceful tranquility shattered. Rather violently.

"_Stan! Get back here! Right now!_"

In the brief year and a half that Ari and his friends had freed his world from the all powerful force of Classification, breaking Beiloune's control over their lives, things hadn't really settled down like the boy had expected.

"_Give me back my parasol or I'm going to slice your black heart out!_"

True, things weren't as wild or crazy as when the false Evil Kings had been roaming about. No, instead they had the one true Evil King Stanley HiHat Trinidad the XIV causing havoc wherever he went. And not a single step behind him—and occasionally in front of him—was the Great Hero Rosalyn.

"_You're a dead man, Stanley! Do you hear me?!_"

Under normal circumstances, Ari would have gladly gone out to greet his dear companions. However with the King and the Hero riled up as badly as they were, he knew he'd be stuck in the middle. Again. Regardless he decided to intercept Rosalyn before she caught up with Stan and quite possibly murdered him, because the short tempered Heroine had an inclination get carried away.

"_Gah! I'm going to smash you flatter than Ari's shadow!_"

Now _that_ was a little unnecessary. The red haired boy with his peculiar fashion sense smiled a little. He stepped out onto the porch of his home, with its worn stone stairs with overgrown weeds sprouting in the cracks. The sun filtered down through the thin white cloud cover, warming his shoulders and back. Ari walked down the steps quickly, pushing the gate open and rushing onto the main road that wove its way through the forest of Willkur.

"_I'm sending you personally to he—_"Rosalyn, whom had just rounded the corner, skidded to a stop when she spotted Ari. Her golden eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she clenched the handle of her rapier so tightly he swore that it would snap. "Did you see that half-baked Evil King, Ari?" She looked almost exactly as he remembered, white coat, black fingerless gloves, one eye obscured by her blonde tresses. The sole difference was her hair, which instead of ending at the base her neck, now extended to a little past her shoulders.

"No," he answered truthfully. The green eyed boy glanced around quickly and spotted the dark form of a shadow sliding into the shade of an oak. Following his gaze, the Heroine grinned triumphantly. She pounced, her sword in her hand in an instant, stabbing the shadow so viciously that the rapier-tip buried itself halfway into the soil.

It didn't hurt, true, but it had the desired effect of forcing King Stan upright. He did so. Rather flamboyantly. A cloud of darkness sprang out of the soil, forming into the evil being in a heartbeat. The twin horned shadow, complete with a jagged line for a mouth and yellow eyes, immediately launched into an indignant rant.

"Who do you think you are, you two-bit Hero? Who gave you permission to stab moi, Evil King Stan?!"

"I don't need permission! Now give me my freakin' parasol!" Rosalyn snarled, one hand briefly adjusting the belt she wore for a headband, mostly hidden by her hair.

The shadow jerked his claws in irritation. "I don't have your parasol!"

"I'm not an idiot! You just made off with the thing a few minutes ago! Now hand it over!" She pointed her rapier at his throat, though Stan was impervious in his current form. "Or better yet, fix my shadow, like you promised you would!"

Ari looked down. Oh yeah. Her shadow. The pink shadow was what had made Rosalyn into a "comic relief Hero", though he thought she had done that herself. No one would bother her about the shadow if she didn't overreact about it quite so much.

Stan crossed his arms. "Promise? What promise? Did I make a promise, Slave?"

Ari felt Rosalyn's eyes on him, and Stan's too, and the boy put his hands up as if to ward them both off. "Uh…well…you kinda did, I think, Stan. Even if you didn't, you should fix it anyway since she helped you get rid of Beiloune."

"_Thank_ you, Ari!" Rosalyn gave him a grateful smile before transforming her features into a glare. "Now. Fix it. Or is it beyond you, 'Your Majesty'?"

"Of course not," Stan scoffed, glowering crossly at Ari without looking at the furious Great Hero. He sank into the ground and then rematerialized as his normal self. The Evil King looked human, true, except for his glowing tawny eyes and pointed ears. He also had a mouth full of fangs and incisors, and a strong jaw line that seemed to lock his face in a permanent smirk. He also had spiky yellow hair that poked every direction of the compass, though primarily upwards. His clothes, which had always amused Ari, were something incredibly simple for such a vain person. A bluish black suit with an open white shirt, the buttons ignored.

"I don't _feel_ like fixing your shadow. Maybe if you beg." Stan removed her parasol from seemingly thin air and handed it back to Rosalyn with a flourish as she sputtered with rage. Snatching the precious pink item back, the Hero popped it open and her shadow promptly turned black.

"I will beg you when hell freezes over," Rosalyn seethed.

Stan's eyes flashed. "Then you're not going to be 'normal' again, are you?"

Ari decided to mediate before it got any worse. "Say guys," he said casually. "What brings you here?"

Rosalyn took a deep breath and shut her eyes, the arm holding her parasol trembling with rage, her teeth grinding together. Her patience had long ago withered to almost nothing. "Nothing. Just wanted to check up on you. Haven't seen you in almost a month. How are you, Ari?" She said at last, her anger almost completely buried under her pretense of politeness.

The boy shrugged. "Fine. Same old, same old."

"What about Marlene?"

Ari blinked. Marlene was a very special person, not because she was a former princess back when Beiloune ruled, not because she was the old tyrant's daughter, not because she had once been insufferably haughty, but because he had met her for real only after Beiloune had been defeated.

This was due to the fact that something had happened. Some error, some mistake, which had caused Princess Marlene to vanish from Beiloune's world. She was safe wherever she went, because he had Classified her as such, but some blunder had removed her from her father's radar. And apparently he never found her again. Heartbroken, Beiloune had created a lifelike doll with his daughter's qualities and played make believe with it.

In truth, Marlene was cursed to be ignored by everyone in the land, except by those that were also at her level. She lived in the clean and beautiful but eerie city of Triste for years that only she knew, her spirit shattered and bitterly alone. When Classification was destroyed by Ari and his friends, the girl and those like her were suddenly visible again. They fled Triste, eager to assume new lives. Marlene had been able to see through the eyes of the doll that Ari and everyone else had mistaken for her, and desperate to actually meet them, she had traveled from the barren Pospos Snowfields all the way to sunny Tenel.

The real Marlene, he found, was barely like the original. At one point she might have been arrogant and snooty, but her accidental exile had done her some good. She was shyer, gentler, and nicer in general, though she had occasional moments of biting sarcasm and displayed traits of a princess that one would expect. But normally, no, she didn't. It was like meeting a new person.

"Marlene's great," Ari snapped himself out of his reverie to answer Rosalyn's question. "She's inside now. Do you all want to come in?"

Stan huffed, crossing his arms again. "I might as well."

"I think he was talking to _me_, Stanley." Rosalyn snorted.

"Tch whatever…woman." Wearing an expression of victory, the King strode towards the old manor on the hillside, the unnamed residence of Ari and his family.

Rosalyn sighed and wordlessly followed the boy as he ascended the stone steps. They were surprised to see Marlene waiting for them, sitting on the porch, ruby eyes narrowed in thought.

The doll princess had once had vibrant orange hair and even brighter clothes. The real princess had pale skin from her exile from life, and she had spent her time indoors. Her hair was insipid also, and she wore a simple brown dress. Ari suspected that she no longer cared what people thought of her fashion sense. Even after a year and a half, she had yet to regain her full composure.

She stood in one fluid motion, offering Ari an envelope as he approached. "This came for you," she informed him, her voice still unnaturally soft.

"Thanks." Ari flipped the letter over and removed the paper from within, scanning the lines.

"Well? What is it, Slave?" Stan growled, looking over his shoulder.

"A message from Kisling. He's got something to show all of us and wants us to come to Madril, and to his lab. He's already located Epros, Linda, and Big Bull."

Rosalyn shrugged. "I guess we can go. When does he want us there?"

"As soon as possible."

"It can wait 'till tomorrow," Stan grumbled, already heading inside of the house. "Slave! Get over here and fix me something to eat."

"Stop being lazy," Marlene said in a weary tone. "It's not like you cook, Your Highness."

"I don't have to."

Before the pair could start again, Ari interjected quickly, "I was going to make something anyway."

"I don't envy you for living with Stan." This statement was accompanied by a roll of her eyes as Rosalyn held the door open for everyone.

_I just hope Kisling's newest invention doesn't make things worse,_ Ari thought to himself.

Unfortunately the boy had a tendency to be proven wrong. Often. Fate liked a laugh every once in a while. Usually at his expense.

~***~

**_Well. I've been out of the Okage section a long time._**

**_I was re-reading my other story, Dark Tempest, and it's a mess. I won't even lie. You may see a few elements from Dark Tempest in here later on. Consider this a much needed overhaul of it, but Temporal Paradox has a much different plot. And I'll try to keep them all in character this time, with the humor Okage is known for._**

**_Since I'm still working on another story, it will be a while before I can get to this. But I wanted to put the prologue up to let you know, yes, I am still in this section. _**

**_Okay. On that note, want to review? Chapters will be longer than this Prologue._**


	2. Chapter One: Everything Changes

**Chapter One: Everything Changes**

When morning came, the Manor residents couldn't be happier. All night Stan and Rosalyn could be heard bickering back and forth, sometimes accompanied by crashes that made Ari's mother grimace as she imagined would could have been broken.

To make matters worse, at some point Stan had found the old, inanimate doll that had once been "Marlene", and he gave the real Marlene quite a fright when she rounded the corner and saw the pale lifeless being that was almost like a corpse of her.

Ari, infuriated, proceeded to bodily toss the stunned Evil King down the stairs, joining in the argument with Rosalyn. It had gone on for quite some time.

The peculiar boy was halfway asleep at the table now as his mother deposited some waffles in front of him. "Be sure to stop by Tenel and say good bye to your father, Ari. Who knows how long you'll be gone this time?"

Annie, Ari's little sister, toyed with one pigtail. Her pink shadow waved beneath her with every movement. "I hope you don't encounter Julia. She's been quite a bitc—"

"Annie!" Ari's redheaded mother looked up, taken aback. "Don't say words like that! Where did you hear that?"

"Stan." She blinked. "Is that bad? I asked him and he said it was an 'assertive word'." Ari recognized her tone of faux innocence.

"Assertive my foot," Rosalyn scoffed, thanking Ari's mother and beginning to eat. "Don't listen to a word that wannabe says. Speaking of fakes, where's Stan anyway?"

"Sulking, probably." Ari shrugged. "He wasn't happy about being tossed down the stairs."

Marlene brushed a strand of hair back. "He deserved it," she sniffed.

"He can be where he wants," his mother shrugged. "You're a much better influence though, Rosalyn."

The Heroine, always shy when it came to praise, dipped her head and smiled modestly.

They finished the meal, helped to clean the dishes, and then proceeded to leave the Manor. "You'll be back soon this time, right big brother?" Annie asked curiously.

Ari gave her a quick hug. "As long as something totally unexpected doesn't happen."

"Knowing us, it will." Rosalyn commented. "Oh great here he comes."

Stan shouldered his way through the small group until he was standing directly underneath the sun outside. His shadow was strangely horned, Ari thought, though he himself wasn't in his present form. "What are we waiting around for?" He gave an imperious smirk. "Let's get a move on!"

"Be careful, honey. Be polite and don't hang out in shady places!" Ari's mother advised.

The redheaded boy's grandparents had even come from their rooms, hobbling slightly as their old bones creaked. The grandfather added, "In times of trouble, don't forget its brains over brawns."

"Uh huh, uh huh, that's right honey." Ari's grandmother nodded sagely. She pressed the voice recorder, broken down at one point but now repaired, into her grandson's hand. It had once stopped Rosalyn and Stan from murdering one another under Beiloune's influence. He had almost forgotten it.

Ari nodded and thanked his family.

"Good luck," came the chorused call from his relatives.

"Blech." Stan stuck his tongue out. "Let's break up this love fest! Let's go, Slave!" Tapping his foot impatiently for a second, the Evil King turned and headed down the path without waiting to see if anyone was following.

Rosalyn sighed and shrugged, walking calmly after him. Ari gestured for Marlene to follow, but before they had even cleared the property line, Ari's mother shouted, "You keep a good eye on Marlene! She's such a gentle girl!"

Marlene winked. "Yeah, Ari. I'm entirely gentle and defenseless."

Ari closed the gate behind him and smiled. He knew she actually had some magic inside of her, despite the fact that she detested fighting. It apparently was some type of protective charm from Beiloune that was still in effect, even with Classification broken. There were a few spells that she could spin quite efficiently.

"Hurry up, Slave!" Stan demanded, some ways ahead already in the forest of Willkur.

Ari picked up his pace, with his unofficial girlfriend close behind.

They entered Tenel and strode through the small village, not needing to stop for supplies since they were already well packed. Ari and Marlene made straight for the town hall, where Ari's father worked as assistant to the Mayor. Rosalyn and Stan split off somewhere, a common occurrence in towns or cities. They'd meet up at the exit in a little while.

Climbing the stairs and entering the small building, Ari stepped around a hardworking looking woman and approached his father behind his desk.

"Ah, Ari! Going out on your adventure quest, right?" Adjusting his glasses, he nodded at Marlene. "And so are you! Don't forget, while you're out at Madril, to pick up something for your little sister's birthday!"

"I won't," Ari promised. "But I better get going before Stan gets cross," he added quickly, knowing his father's tendency to ramble.

Opening his mouth, then closing it, and opening it again, the assistant manager simply nodded. "Right, right, that's right. Hurry back, the both of you! And keep a special eye on Marlene. Tell Kisling he's welcome by for a visit anytime."

Knowing his father's love for scientific banter with the scholar, Ari smiled and dipped his head quickly before retreating, with Marlene in tow.

Outside, Marlene remarked, "Why does everyone keep telling you to watch me?"

Shrugging, the peculiar boy didn't reply. They tracked Stan and Rosalyn to the bakery, where apparently the Evil King had insulted the baker-woman, causing a small scuffle to ensue with a rolling pin. Halting a foot away, Ari sighed loudly.

Rosalyn was laughing uproariously, her parasol lowered to such a point that her pink shadow was unveiled, but no one was watching that, since Annie's shadow was much the same. No, the demonic looking man being chased around by the plump lady was far more interesting.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Marlene said after a few moments.

Ari scratched his head. "I dunno."

Stan was aware of the laughter, and he gritted his teeth angrily, leaping onto a barrel, and from there, one of the thatched roofs of a neighboring cottage. "Hey, quit laughing! It is only by the grace of my fickle mercy that the old fool survives! I could cremate her on the spot!"

"'Old fool'? Who are you calling old fool?!" demanded the baker, breathing hard and glaring up at Stan.

"Stan, let's just go. This isn't worth it. And I'm starting to feel sorry for you." Rosalyn shook her head, straightening her parasol and trying to stifle her laughter.

"I don't need your pity!" Stan whined, rubbing at his mess of golden hair. The yellow eyed King snapped his fingers and vanished in a burst of dark energy, reappearing near the Tenel gates and storming out before anyone could react. Rosalyn beckoned for Ari and Marlene to follow, and the trio left the village as inconspicuously as they could, that is, not at all unnoticed.

As Rosalyn hurried to catch up with Stan, probably to mock him some more, she passed right by the last person Ari wanted to see, standing on the bend in the road past the circus grounds, right before they crossed over to the fields between Madril and Willkur.

Julia, still as pale and snobby as always, blonde hair perfectly straight, eyed Ari as he passed. The boy dipped his head, not wanting to talk, and Marlene simply averted her red eyes. Regardless, as usual, his former childhood friend had to start a conflict.

"Well, well, well. Where are you off to now, Mr. Hero?" She sneered.

"Places," Ari answered vaguely, leaving it at that.

"Taking your new girlfriend with you?" Julia asked innocently. Not seeing the harm in that, he nodded.

"You should get her some proper clothes! She's wearing a patched brown dress for heaven's sake!"

Marlene clenched her hands and turned. "People can think what they want. I don't care what I'm wearing anyway." She set off at a much faster pace towards Stan and Rosalyn, and after a moment of hesitation, Ari waved good bye to the irritated looking Julia and followed.

~***~

After fending off a few wild ghosts, listening to Rosalyn and Stan bicker for two hours, finding a way across the river since the bridge was broken—"Storms, apparently."—prying Rosalyn's parasol from a tree after a feisty jackal ghost stole it, and trying to placate Stan so he wouldn't decimate a cheeky traveler, the friends finally reached the City of Gears, better known as Madril.

The giant gear door slid down to admit them, grinding back into place with a loud hiss. Instead of splitting up, the group stayed together and crossed through the metal metropolis, taking the elevator to the second floor.

Ari half-expected to see Linda where they had first met her, skipping and singing at the fork in the road, but she wasn't there. _Of course not. She's with Epros. _He actually hadn't heard from her or Epros for almost five months, and he was just a little bit worried. Not so much for the ageless Phantom as for the ditzy Teen Idol.

They found the scientific lab at the corner closest to the exit that led to the Plain of Lumille. They opened the door and were buzzed in by the bored receptionist, busy reading a magazine on the newest gears.

The laboratory was both clean and large, with three levels. Ari recalled that it was newly renovated, impressed by the humming machines and brand new silver appliances. Kisling was waiting for them, a huge grin visible beneath his bulky gray-brown mustache, hair still as wild as ever.

"I'm delighted you could make it! Though it pains me to pronounce that you'll have to wait just a while longer."

"Why?" Rosalyn asked, twirling her parasol with one hand.

"We've already walked far enough," Stan complained.

"Linda, Epros, and Big Bull haven't arrived yet," Kisling sounded apologetic. "But if you wait by the café outside, I've instructed them to rendezvous with you there, as I expected you would arrive first. Big Bull will almost certainly come last, he's the busiest, and he's locating a decent head for his gym in his absence. I have some concluding touches to make to my magnum opus at any rate, and when you return, it will be in peak condition!"

"What's the invention anyway?" Ari asked curiously.

"You'll see!" Kisling seemed delighted, instructing one of his assistants to retrieve something from upstairs. "Come back when the others have arrived! Then we'll converse."

"Bah," Stan grumbled, walking out. "At least we can sit down now."

"We've walked way farther than this before, or are you getting lazy, you fake evil being?" Rosalyn challenged.

"_Lazy_?" Stan fumed, growling angrily.

"And they're off ladies and gentlemen," Marlene muttered under her breath.

The café they were waiting at was titled "The Silver Seahorse", named for its oceanic theme. It was a rather nice place, not too expensive either, and after claiming two tables outside, the friends settled down to wait, talking—or more accurately arguing—amongst themselves to pass time.

Ari sipped his drink, wondering who would appear first, and if Linda and Epros would come together. The duo had been with each other for a good deal of time ever since Beiloune's defeat, and though Linda had annoyed the magician at one point, she had apparently grown on him. Though to the Teen Idol's irritation, they were still only friends. Big Bull had opened a fighting gym in Pospos, the snow fields beyond the tunnels in the Plain of Lumille. He was definitely capable of taking care of himself.

"Hey, Ari." Rosalyn said, breaking into his thoughts.

"Huh?" He blinked his green eyes, snapping from his trance.

"I'm going to get the clasp on my belt fixed at the shop down below. Would you mind coming to get me if I don't come back in time?"

Ari looked at the belt head band, and he saw it was a little loose, the metal square cracked. "Sure, no problem." He suddenly noticed an ethereal form melt into existence behind the Heroine, and she did too. Whirling around, Rosalyn drew her rapier and sliced the being right through its stomach.

"Do not draw thy steel on me! I am friend not foe, cease I plea!"

Stan broke into laughter. "Nice going you two-bit Hero! You slashed the rhyming freak!"

Rosalyn recoiled as if she had been slapped, sheathing her weapon hurriedly. "Oh my God! Sorry, Epros! You startled me, that's all!"

Epros, still wearing his usual fancy blue and black checkered cloak and red pants, clutched his stomach and made a face, causing his blue eye shadow to wrinkle. His red eyes flashed briefly before relaxing, brushing aside a strand of short golden hair. "It's quite all right, thou only caused a scratch. Worst would occur if your sword were still attached."

There was no visible wound that Ari could discern, but the Former Phantom King was obviously in at least some mild discomfort.

"This corporeal form is only an illusion," Epros reminded Rosalyn after seeing her shamed expression. "I wear it to disband confusion."

"You don't look like that, then?" Marlene asked curiously.

"It is an appearance I favor," he replied simply, sitting down on one of the chairs, grimacing still. He never wasted words, especially if a rhyme wasn't necessary.

"Can I help you at all? I'm really sorry." Rosalyn's ears were red with embarrassment, and Stan was still smirking.

Epros waved it aside. "The wound will heal. You simply caught me before my form was revealed."

"Ah…well…I'm going. Be right back." Rosalyn made for the elevator, paused, and then asked, "Where's Linda?"

A shadow crossed Epros's blood red eyes. "She joined a choir, some months prior. I've lost track of her since." This was accompanied by a slight wince.

"Oh. She still coming?"

"I would suppose that would be so. Kisling would know her exact location, though."

Rosalyn nodded, apologized again, and departed.

"The heifer sliced you," Stan commented with a huge grin. "She's too fast for her own good. I'll keep that in mind."

"You're too slow for your own good," Marlene yawned, knowing full well that she was openly baiting the Evil King.

Ari let them argue for a few minutes, listening to their conversation. He glanced at Epros, noticing that the Phantom looked uncomfortable, but not really injured or ill. He seemed a little…distant. "Something the matter? What have you been up to? I've heard from Big Bull more than you, even."

Epros blinked. "For that I am sorry, I've been just here and there. Studying magic with the time I have spare."

"Not used to having friends?" Ari guessed.

"You could say that," he agreed. "Forgive me, at relationships I fall flat."

"No worries. You're talking to the near invisible kid." Ari folded his arms behind his head. "Feel free to order something to eat; we're all paying for it together. Now we're waiting for Linda and Big Bull."

Epros toyed with a card and that strange mask-like object that came with the magical deck, not replying besides a thoughtful nod.

They passed time by playing card games with the Phantom when Rosalyn returned, general conversation, and occasionally wandering off in pairs to the lower level in case Big Bull or Linda had possibly gotten lost finding the café.

After roughly two hours, Stan growled, "This is taking way too long."

"Agreed." Epros knew about the Evil King's low tolerance for his rhyming, and when directly addressing the demon, he recently began speaking in fractured sentences to minimize the chance of angering him.

"I'm worried for Linda. What if something happened to her?" Rosalyn added, "And Big Bull, though he's probably okay. The guy's tough."

Ari nodded, but Marlene unexpectedly said, "We don't need to fret."

"Why?" Stan demanded.

"Linda's right there."

Everyone turned their heads as the elevator jerked upwards and dinged open cheerily, revealing the Teen Idol.

Linda had changed in the year and a half since Beiloune's defeat. Her orange hair was just a bit longer, her horns, patterned blue and yellow, were now decorated with a thin ring of white jewels, maybe diamonds. She had blue eye shadow, not as noticeable as Epros's but still present, rainbow socks above pink shoes with matching arm bands, and her rose dress had been forsaken for a pink skirt and white blouse patterned with multihued streaks. Ari thought something else had changed also, something about her eyes that hinted at some kind of new found maturity.

But really, it was still Linda. You could tell by her skipping walk, and by the white and gold microphone hanging on her waist by a silver clip that was attached to her belt. She managed to draw the eyes of every boy in Madril, and Ari wondered if the piece of Stan's power she had had temporarily—hypnotism, found in her music—still lingered somewhat. The former enchantress came to a halt right in front of their group, grinning from ear to pointed ear.

"Hey, guys! What's up? Sorry I'm late…"She twirled a strand of tawny hair around one manicured finger, painted rainbow also. She apparently had a new found love for the pattern. "A boy stopped me on the road and we got to talking. He even gave me this ring from his cart!" Linda flashed a pretty golden band with a red stone, etched with some magic rune Ari was unfamiliar with.

Epros narrowed his eyes at the ring but didn't speak.

Ari thought, on anyone else, Linda's fashion sense would look like a mess. But on her, it was perfect, and she pulled it off flawlessly. "It's great to see you, Linda!"

"Hey!" Stan fumed. "What were you thinking? We were waiting here for almost three hours!"

Linda pouted. "I'm sorry, Coach! But he was so _handsome_, and, like, so totally charming! You know? What if a pretty girl stopped you on the road?" She seemed to have noticed Epros for the first time, and she gave him a huge hug, causing the girls in the group to smile. "Eppy! Where have you _been_? I've got so much to tell you!" She gushed, her energy infecting everyone.

"Here, there. Everywhere." Epros muttered, and Ari swore underneath his white makeup that he was blushing somewhat.

"Well, I saw Big Bull just a minute ago!" She pulled back and skipped over to Marlene. "He's coming right up after he buys something! How're you, Ari, Marlene?"

Marlene smiled. "We're fine, Linda. Thanks for asking."

Directing her jade eyed gaze onto Rosalyn and Stan, she added, "Are you two together yet?"

"_Together_?" Stan and Rosalyn echoed incredulously.

"Me? With that scumbag Evil King?"

"Me, with that two-bit Hero?"

"_Never_!" They chorused, glaring at one another.

Linda shrugged. "Oh well, I hope it happens soon though! You two, are like, made for one another. Opposites attract, right?"

"Technically they repel," Ari noted.

"_Thank you_, Slave. Finally someone with sense. Where's the muscle-head so we can get on with this?" Stan demanded.

"Who's a muscle-head?" Big Bull asked, surprising them all.

He had somehow crept up on the group during Linda's excited conversation, and now that Ari got a good look at him, he had changed also. He was still wearing his black pants and green and yellow striped shirt, but his horns and lengthened and even curved somewhat, like a growing bull's did. It gave him a somewhat more intimidating appearance. But the big, lovable grin was firmly in place, tasseled tail swishing.

Everyone cheerfully greeted him, and once Big Bull noticed Linda, he completely froze. Everyone knew he had a crush on Linda, ever since they had met. They were waiting, interested, for a reaction.

"Hey, Linda." He waved, jerking his hand from side to side, blinking once.

"Hiya Bull!" Linda, oblivious as usual, returned the motion cheerfully. "Let's go see what Kisling wants, and then we should hang out! I've got so much to tell you guys!"

"Right, let's do just as you say. Let's hope we don't waste most of the day." Epros hovered to his feet and proceeded to float towards the lab, ignoring the surprised looks from the pedestrians. Ari helped Marlene up and followed, as did everyone else.

"How dare she even _consider_ pairing me with that heifer, Slave!" Stan complained to Ari.

"The gall of some people," he replied innocently.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you're being sarcastic."

Kisling greeted them again, shaking their hands, before excitedly launching into his presentation without further ado. "I give you, ladies and gentlemen, the Time Transformer! An unintentional flux in a new ghost procedure resulted in this magnificent mechanism! It can interfere with time and space itself!"

"How do you know?" Rosalyn asked. Big Bull already looked lost.

"I had the pleasure of sending an unobserved probe into last week! It returned with a picture of an occurrence that I had not previously recorded!" Kisling replied triumphantly. "A picture of one of my other machines before it exploded!"

"Oh." Marlene said.

Kisling flashed a photograph of a blue sphere, and then pointed to a charred object in the corner of the room. "What would I gain by lying to you?" He pointed out before Stan could open his mouth. "Now, everyone, place these headpieces on. The machine is rather deafening when it works, and this way we'll be in constant touch! It's far too sophisticated for you to comprehend, it deals with neural links and cerebellum conversions that run on the electrical feed of your—"

"Get on with it!" Stan snarled.

"It's a science marvel," Kisling sniffed, handing out small black and silver cylinders that broke in half. Each piece ended with an obsidian jewel that poked out of their ears, but only just a little, almost unnoticeable unless you stared hard. The girls' hair concealed theirs. "Push the left gem to activate them, the right to turn them off. We're all connected."

Everyone switched the earpieces on. Ari was impressed.

"We can hear each other now, without needing mouthpieces. It's complicated, but perhaps if you are on the level of quantum and neurologic—"

"_Doctor Crackpot_."

"Yes, well, Stan…"Kisling swallowed nervously. "Let's begin. Any time period you would be interested in observing? I will send my one and only, very expensive stealth probe into the ensuing vortex."

Rosalyn's eyes glinted. "Can we see the time period where Hero Hopkins came from?"

"Gohma!" Stan crowed. "The Greatest Evil King! I most definitely want to see that!"

Kisling pressed some buttons on the machine, then flipped a switch. The big gray rectangle began to hum loudly, making a racket that blocked out every single sound. Over the connection feed, Kisling's voice came in loud and clear. "The earpieces also double as earplugs, specifically wired to filter out the mechanically engineered din."

"Cool," Linda commented.

"Watch!" Kisling pointed to a gap in the rectangle. A large black cyclone had appeared, sucking in every ounce of light until the room was pitch black. A high pitched squeal shot off in every direction, flowing seamlessly as only sound can.

"Are we safe?" Epros was forced to descend as the air was whipped by vicious winds, and he gripped onto a machine to prevent his lighter weight from being hurled across the room.

"I…well, I on no account have opened a portal this far back before." Kisling sounded unsure. "Last week and three hundred years is an immense differentiation."

"You idiot! We're going to die!"

"We should get out. And yelling won't help, Stan." Rosalyn sounded remarkably calm.

Ari clenched Marlene's hand tightly, taking several steps back in the darkness. A white light unexpectedly emanated from Rosalyn's rapier, ignoring the sucking shadows, and the Hero starting retreating also.

A huge clattering roar broke past even the earpieces, and the entire chamber shook violently, breaking glass vials and other materials in the lab. Kisling tried to press a button on the machine, but it sparked and fizzled, vibrating madly.

A shockwave was unleashed from the depths of the portal, rippling forward, nearly invisible. Ari and the others were knocked off of their feet, and the vortex began sucking them forward. The boy removed his sword with difficulty and braced it against a low pipe, throwing his weight against the flat of the blade. The Gear Sword was unbreakable, and it would not shatter. He kept Marlene right beside him, their hair swirling wildly around their faces, and Ari squinted through the flashing darkness to see if the others were okay.

Epros would normally teleport, but his magic was being disrupted by the unnatural hole in time and space. He instead ducked behind one of the more firmly rooted machines, Linda beside him, the girl wide eyed and scared.

Big Bull had his powerful hands wrapped around a metal pipe and wasn't moving at all, the only thing affected by the currents was his tail, lashing wildly from side to side.

Stan was stubbornly digging his shoes into the ground, unprotected, claws sprouting from his fingertips. Sparks leaped into the air as he moved an inch, two inches, three, closer to the vortex. Rosalyn was farther up, at a safer distance, gritting her teeth, sword still glowing, dug into the metal floor. Kisling was trying to fix his creation, pulling levers down, the sturdy control board keeping him still.

Unexpectedly Stan's grip broke, and he gave a shout of fear as he careened towards the portal. Rosalyn lunged towards him, grabbing his hand, but the force was too much for them both. They fell into the swirling maelstrom of energy.

And ten seconds later that felt like an eternity, the vortex vanished.

~***~

_**Review and what not.**_

**_Anyway, yes, StanxRosalyn has a good chance of appearing in here, since it's a fave pairing of mine. Thanks for reviewing and favoriting, guys. I got some free time to write this chapter early._**


	3. Chapter Two: Raven

**Chapter Two: Raven**

Everything, the papers, the machines, the hair of the startled beings in the room, _everything_, settled down. Silence reigned as the Time Transformer ceased its humming and gradually stopped vibrating. No one spoke or moved for almost twenty seconds as their minds registered what had just happened.

Linda broke the stunned reverie first. "Omigod."

"Oh my God," agreed Marlene, rising slowly and peering at the empty chamber that had previously housed the howling black maelstrom that had sucked Stan and Rosalyn away.

"Are they okay? Have they survived? This is entirely uncontrived." Epros hovered to his feet and warily approached Kisling, as if the scientist had purposely sent his friends away.

The professor flattened his hair and shook his head slowly. "I don't know," he admitted. "There is roughly an eighty two percent chance that they lived, but even if they did, we couldn't know. They're lost in time. Three hundred years back, or maybe just somewhere haphazardly."

The general atmosphere of the laboratory was subdued. Even Linda and Big Bull weren't smiling.

"Can we set it up again with the proper precautions this time, and possibly send a probe in after them?" Ari asked, staring Kisling down. "Stan and Rosalyn are _both_ gone!"

The middle aged scholar shifted uneasily. "Perhaps, but the machine has broken down. I'll need at least a week, working almost nonstop, to fix it."

"Then do it, bro! We need to get Sister and Brother back!" Big Bull declared, narrowing his eyes.

Kisling nodded hurriedly. "Yes, yes, I will do just that! With the possible exception of Epros, the rest of you cannot help here."

"Fine," Marlene said. "But we have to do _something_."

"Totally. I don't want to just wait around. Send us on errands or something!" Linda looked worried, clenching and unclenching her hands quickly.

Before Kisling could reply, someone else did.

_"Ari? Everyone? Can you hear me?"_

_"Hey, Slave! Answer if you can!"_

Ari instantly pressed his earpieces in a little tighter. "Rosalyn, Stan!"

~*300*Years*Earlier*~

Rosalyn only recalled seeing Stan being dragged towards the portal and trying to rescue him. Afterwards she remembered a crushing darkness and the feel of the Evil King's clawed hand in her own, both not wanting to let go of the other. There was a brief, three second floating sensation.

Then…nothing.

She groaned and sat up, blinking her golden eyes, brushing her hair back to see fully. She was lying on some sort of short green field that unexpectedly dropped off to a rocky cliff. All around her were brown stones and pale dirt, the sky above a distinct blue. The sun was hinting at setting but had not yet decided to start its descent, and a cool wind blew from the north. Behind her, a short wall separated their tiny meadow from the rest of the world.

"Damn, what happened?" A voice groggily demanded by her side.

Rosalyn turned her head and saw Stan, slightly bedraggled but uninjured, right beside her. His glowing yellow eyes were partially obscured by his drooping eyelids. She realized that their hands were still joined, and hurriedly she eased hers from his barbed grip.

"I don't…Wait, Kisling's machine. It opened a portal to the past, right?"

Stan grunted. "Well? Are we in the past or not?"

"How the hell would I know?" Rosalyn countered, irritated. She pushed her hair back again—gosh, why hadn't she cut it?—and felt her fingers brush the black jewel on the earpiece. Curious, she tapped it once to turn it off, again to activate it. She highly doubted it would work, but…

Seeing what she was doing, Stan did the same.

"Ari? Everyone? Can you hear me?"

Stan barked roughly, "Hey, Slave! Answer if you can!"

There was only a second's pause before a response arrived, and Rosalyn heaved a huge sigh of relief. _"Rosalyn, Stan!"_ Ari called, sounding as if he couldn't believe his ears.

_"_Coach_? Rosalyn?"_

_"The pair of you, are you okay? Speak; I beg you, do as I say!"_

_"Inconceivable! These earpieces transcend time?"_

_"Brother, Sister!"_

_"This is impossible!"_

Stan growled, "Yes, we're okay! But I don't even know where we _are_!"

_"If all went as planned, you are in Madril, three hundred years previous."_ Kisling explained.

Rosalyn examined the mountainous terrain. "This rocky crater?"

_"That would be it."_

"Get us out! Now!" Stan bellowed angrily.

_"Working on it,"_ Ari promised. _"Until then, we'll keep in constant touch."_

_"Yeah, you won't be lonely then!"_ Linda piped up.

_"Don't touch anything! Who knows what could happen_?" Marlene whimpered, worried.

"Wonderful." Rosalyn sat up and retrieved her parasol, miraculously intact, wedged between two rocks. "Stranded with a wannabe King of Evil."

"Fantastic," echoed Stan with a disgruntled snort.

It was going to be a long wait.

~***~

"Our goal is clear, let us not be deterred! We bring them back before this occurred." Epros said before Ari could even open his mouth.

"Right," agreed the boy. "We have to bring them back, we just _have_ to. Kisling, get to work! Send us out for supplies or whatever. We have to bring Stan and Rosalyn back!"

_"Sooner rather than later,"_ Rosalyn agreed sourly, heaving a sigh that caused the earpiece to transmit a loud static hiss.

Turning to Kisling, the Phantom added, "What makes this machine run, wherein does it draw power? Chances are I have what we need at the Gear Tower."

The scholar shrugged and turned to the machine. "I'll investigate and see. Hopefully the damage isn't too—"

With a loud bang and a clattering roar, the Time Transformer burst into a cloud of pure electrical sparks. When it settled, Kisling's mustache was singed and the acrid scent of burnt wires filled the room. "It might be worse than I had previously thought."

"Doesn't matter," Linda shrugged. "We'll fix it anyway, right?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "We can only hope."

Big Bull didn't contribute to the conversation, just waggled his ears, adjusting the metal pieces inside.

Everyone waited tensely for about three minutes as Kisling studied his machine, searching for what needed to be repaired. He quickly removed a small square pad from his pocket and started tapping his fingers on the screen. It was unfamiliar to Ari, and the boy assumed it was one of his inventions.

After another sixty seconds, the scientist handed the little square screen to Ari. "On that device is everything I need to fix the Time Transformer."

Epros hovered above Ari's shoulder, peering at the digital list curiously. "I believe I have a few that we need, but others…even me they exceed."

_Does he practice before he speaks?_ The boy wondered to himself. Clearing his throat, Ari said, "Then go ahead and get them. Take Linda with you."

The Phantom blinked his scarlet eyes. "Why?"

"She'll want to go anyway. Right, Linda?"

The girl nodded her horned head. "That's right, Ari!"

Epros heaved a sigh, but the boy thought he didn't really seem annoyed. "Then come hither, we proceed to depart. Linda and I goest to retrieve the parts."

"Keep your earpieces on, 'K?" Linda grinned at everyone before skipping after the Phantom.

_"Great, whatever. What will_ you_ be doing, Slave?"_ Stan's rough voice broke in.

Ari shrugged. "Can we buy some of these things in town, Kisling?"

Rummaging around in the faintly smoking wire box, the professor answered without lifting his head. "I think a few things; certainly, others might be more difficult to find."

"Great. Marlene and I will go ask around. Big Bull, stay here with Kisling and help however you can." Ari instructed calmly. The big bull-ghost saluted smartly.

"Righto, Brother!"

Ari and Marlene pushed open the laboratory door and ran smack dab into a woman about to enter. The boy retreated, clutching his forehead and muttering a quick apology. He raised his eyes and gasped.

He had never seen this lady before, of that he was certain. There was something about her you just couldn't forget.

At first, due to her attire, he had mistaken her for a woman, but she was a girl, no older than he was. She had short black hair that draped around pale red eyes—eyes like Epros's but again, _different_—along with a matching dark dress and white high heels, coupled with ivory gloves. He helped her to her feet wordlessly, and only after Marlene cleared her throat loudly did Ari speak.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to run into you. But we're in a hurry, so excuse us."

The girl put her hands up. "Oh, wait!" She objected quickly, and she had the same slight accent that the Former Phantom King had. Were they the same species, maybe? "Where're you going?"

"We're getting…machine parts for one of the scientists." Ari replied carefully. Technically he hadn't answered her question; he had just said what they were doing, not where they were going.

"That's right," Marlene directed her own garnet gaze towards the girl's. "We're quite busy."

"I need to speak to the scientist in there. Professor Kisling? Is he busy now?"

"Extremely." Ari answered.

"Ah, I see…only for a moment. Just a minute. It's important. Would he mind?" The girl frowned.

"Our friends are in trouble. Any business pro—"Marlene began, but she got interrupted.

"Oh no, not really a business proposition. It's _important_," she stressed, and Ari felt a weird pressure on his forehead. "Please?"

"See if he'll listen," Ari shrugged at last. The girl paused, still faintly frowning, and then asked quickly as he and Marlene started to walk away,

"What are your names?"

"I'm Ari."

"And I'm Marlene. And now we _must_ be going." With that, the former princess dragged her unofficial boyfriend after her, scowling a little.

"Oh. I'm Raven!" She called after them, and Ari had only just heard before his companion led him around a corner to a busy street junction.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked, docilely going along with Marlene.

She sniffed slightly. "Fine."

_"What's going on?"_ Stan's voice broke in on them before Ari could ask her another question.

"We're searching for the parts," Ari explained. "Then we'll find a way to bring you guys back."

_"Okay, Ari."_ Rosalyn sounded calmer than the Evil King. _"But there's a problem."_

"What?" Marlene asked.

Over the earpiece, another wave of static reached their senses. _"Stan and I will have to leave soon to get something to eat."_

_"Right. Stay at a village or something and be as obscure as possible_," Kisling told the time lost pair. He sounded distracted.

_"I don't envy you right now,"_ Linda's giggle sounded across their electronic link.

_"Stan? Obscure? He is neither quiet nor demure."_ Epros remarked.

_"Shut it, rhyming freak!"_ Stan growled crossly.

_"Any of you know a chick called Raven?"_ Big Bull started before an argument arose.

Ari and Marlene came to a halt outside a large gray building decorated with gears, their first stop. "Yeah," the boy said. "We met her right outside the lab. What's she doing?"

_"Nothin'. Talking to the Doc in a sort of quiet tone."_

_"Eavesdrop then, you idiot. Quiet means secretive. She's got something she's hiding."_

_"Oh shut it, Stan."_ Rosalyn said. You could almost see her eyes roll. _"Maybe she's his girlfriend or something."_

"She looks like she's Ari's age." Marlene commented.

_"Well…He's hitting on _me_, and I'm half his age."_ The Hero sounded less sure, though.

_"You're no spring chicken,"_ Stan snorted.

_"You're a fine one to talk! You're three hundred years old!"_

Ari heaved a sigh, covering his face and praying for patience. "Enough, guys. Marlene and I are going machine part hunting to bring you guys home. Just…be careful, okay?"

_"Fine, fine. Bossy slaves, what's the world coming to?"_ Stan grouched one more time before falling silent. Linda snickered but that was all, and finally there were no more sounds emitting from the tiny black earpieces.

Marlene pushed the door open. It swung inward smoothly, pale yellow light bouncing off of a hundred reflective surfaces, gleaming white flashes leaping into existence before their eyes. The shop looked more like a warehouse, with everything set up in tidy rows. Ari didn't even _begin_ to recognize _anything_, so he took Kisling's computer from his pocket and headed for the counter. Marlene followed, her footsteps light. She became shy again around someone that she didn't know, especially since he didn't seem to be a threat to her status as Ari's girlfriend.

The owner of "Grizzle's Gears and Gadgets" was an old man with a hunch in his back. He had pale, wrinkled skin and one bright, pale blue eye. The other was covered by a red velvet eye patch. He was bald on top of his head, with an untidy, ruffled gray ring of hair around the back of his cranium. His white shirt and brown slacks screamed "casual", and his smile was wise and friendly.

"Young ones! Normally, they ain't interested in gadgets and gears…the things they make, yes, but not the things that make the things they make, no sirree…"

Ari grinned, and Marlene ducked her head, smiling. The young leader handed over the small digital pad, nodding at it. "Do you have anything on this list, or know where we can get it? We're running errands for Professor Kisling."

Grizzle scanned the screen, stroking his scruffy goatee. "Y'know what, young ones, I think I've got 'bout ten items on your list o' machinery parts…"

"Wait a minute, please." Marlene interrupted. She said into the earpiece, "Epros, what do you have at the Gear Tower?"

There was a short pause. _"Kixigar Gear, Brandon's Axle, and Calypso Light is present at my Tower, if I am right."_

"Can you please mark off the Kixigar Gear, Brandon's Axle, and the Calypso Light from the list?" The former Princess inquired politely.

The old man almost spat his ceramic dentures out. "W-What? You young ones have _those things already?_ You don't be thieves, do ya?"

"No, I swear. We have a friend with some good supplies." Ari promised.

Grizzle readjusted his strangely fanged teeth. "I'd like to meet your supplier," he muttered. "Luckily, I don't have those things you mentioned. I've got ten things you be _needing_. But, young ones, how will you pay for these expensive parts?" He clicked his tongue. "Especially this, Moxilar's Heart. Don't you know, this is the Master Gear! It'll turn all your machine sections and then some! It would take quite an explosion to bend it out of shape, it would!"

Ari grimaced as Rosalyn suddenly shouted, _"You _idiot_! Why are you grabbing my leg?!"_

_"Sit still, 'Hero'! There's a demon on your leg!"_

_"There sure is! _You_! Let go you—ah! GET IT OFF!"_

Even Grizzle could hear the yelps from the ear pieces. "Friends of yours?"

"To a fault," Marlene smiled grimly.

_"Sounds painful, Coach."_ Linda said helpfully.

"Really, how _are_ we gonna pay for this?" Ari murmured, trusting the Evil King and the Great Hero to get themselves out of whatever scrape they were in. "Kisling? Do you have a fund for this sort of thing?"

Silence.

"Kisling?" Marlene asked.

A sound this time. A grunt the young leader recognized. It was the sound Big Bull made when he was struggling to throw an enemy off. He then heard the accompanying whoosh of air as he either released it, or something fell on him.

After a dozen anxious calls, Ari nodded at Marlene. "Stay here and pay for whatever we can. I need to go check on Kisling."

"It's that Raven, I bet." She replied evenly.

"Maybe." With that, he burst out of the shop and careened wildly down the streets of Madril. The sun was beginning to set, and evening shadows started to creep towards him. Ari barely even had time to take air in before it was forced out of his lungs again, some sixth sense urging him to reach his destination, and fast.

After evading a fat lady and leaping over her bull dog, Ari shot like a bullet into Kisling's lab, Gear Sword drawn, spinning in a quick circle as he checked for enemies. Magic glowed brightly on his fingertips, small bulbs of iridescent light.

Kisling was slouched over, eyes lowered, smiling sleepily at Raven. The black-haired female was grinning and waving her fingers in an undulating motion. Big Bull was bent on his knees before her, straining vainly against his bonds, trying to open his mouth. His tail lashed viciously behind him, eyes narrowed, muscles bulging on his arms and legs.

Ari brought his sword down in a vicious slash, but Raven was suddenly not there. With a wave of her white gloved hands, she drew his attention to the second level of the lab. The redhead looked up and growled at her as she peered down at him, red eyes gleaming.

"Aw, I was so close too!" She pouted. "What_ are_ you doing back so early?"

"What were you _doing_?" Ari snapped, aggravated. He made sure that the earpieces were accepting his own voice and not just receiving the signals from the others, so that his friends could hear.

"I wanted to use the Time Transformer. But Kisling says it's for research only. A pity, that. Ah well." Raven shrugged. "I'll break him," she said quietly. "Like a master shattering her slave's spirit. I will _break him_ until he lets me use it."

Ari flinched, and then launched a bolt of lightning at her. There was a burst of obsidian feathers, and a black bird soared into the air, dipping down and beating her wings in the boy's face, distracting him just long enough to say, "I _have_ to use it! I need to correct a wrong, Ari!" Then she was gone, out the doorway and lifting off into the sky.

"She'll be back," the boy sighed. "Great. Now we need to have a guard here for Kisling and…" Still muttering to himself, Ari turned to the scientist and Big Bull. The large animal-ghost was free now, and he stood up, shaking his head and blinking.

Kisling also seemed to be finally awake. "Er—what? What happened?"

"Raven, that girl that was here, she was trying to use the Time Transformer."

"She can't! It's broken," Big Bull interjected.

"It is," agreed Kisling. "She didn't know. But she wanted the blueprints. They're in here, and therefore, untouchable." He tapped his forehead, smiling. The grin faded slowly. "Ohh, those books were right. Time machines attract trouble. And I just wanted to study the origin of ghosts!"

Ari crossed his arms, sheathing his sword on his waist. "Well, we'll figure something out. The sooner we rescue Rosalyn and Stan, and destroy the Time Transformer…" The boy's sharp green eyes focused on the ruined heap of metal. "The better."

~300*Years*Earlier*~

After leaving the grassy cliff top and heading for the closest and oldest town they knew—Tenel was small, but quite ancient actually, so maybe it existed even now—the Heroine and Evil King had encountered strange little blue reptiles that hurled themselves from the water of the river, trying to sink their poisonous fangs into bare skin. Rosalyn had been unfortunate enough to attract the attention of the silent stalking beasts. Stan had noticed, and had tried to grab the one on her leg. Instead, he had only succeeded in aggravating the female warrior.

They soon found themselves encircled by the vicious creatures, and as Rosalyn and Stan began to back up, destroying any of the tough lizards that they could reach—they had mouths like razorblades and saws and all things sharp and deadly—a voice called from the hills behind them,

"Back, you savages!"

Rosalyn turned, gaping as a flash of golden light erupted from the ground and enveloped the blue monsters. Most of them vanished into the soil, their bodies rapidly decaying. The others dove back into the fast flowing river.

Stan, whom had been about to try the same thing, albeit with Darkness, turned and growled crossly, "What _now_?"

An armored man was walking towards them, smiling from ear to ear. He had a broad, honest face with an athletic body and dark clothes with a white cloak. The clasp holding the cape together was a bronze _H_. His hair was a mousy copper, and his eyes were a murky shade of orange-brown.

Rosalyn gasped, recognizing him from the pictures and text books in the Hero's Club, and the classes she had attended, a few years ago, when she had been young and before Stan had ruined her life. Ari's voice in her ear was easily forgotten.

"Hero Hopkins!"

~***~

_**This update is brought to you by Tsuki no Waltz!**_

**_I didn't intend to update this again until after I finished one of my other chapter stories, since it's a lot of updating and etc...but hey, no worries I guess. Reviews are appreciated!_**


	4. Chapter Three: Tricks and Treats

**Chapter Three: Tricks and Treats**

_Hopkins?_ Stan thought with a stupefied blink as the Great Hero strode towards the pair. The Shadow Evil King curled his fingers into claws as the primly dressed young man performed an elaborate bow to the parasol-bearing Heroine.

"You know my name, but I don't yet have the courtesy of knowing yours," Hopkins said in a softly accented voice.

Rosalyn was blushing deeply, yellow eyes wide, stammering a bit. "M-Me? My name is…um…"

_"Rosalyn, don't say your real name, just to be safe!" _Ari urged in their ears.

"Rosa…line. Rosaline." She shifted her umbrella self-consciously from shoulder to shoulder.

_"Stan, if that's Hopkins, can you hide or make yourself more…human?" _

"Of course I can, Slave," Stan griped quietly. He lowered his head and shook himself, nails shortening and teeth dulling from barbed fangs to mere sharp canines. His ears smoothed themselves out also, and when he straightened again, he had a considerably more _mundane_ appearance—despite the fact that he still had the whole Aura of Evil going.

Hopkins, meanwhile, took Rosalyn's hand and kissed it, straightening with a wide grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rosaline. Mind if I call you Rose?"

"A-A-A-A-Anything you want!" She stuttered, turning and trying to conceal her face behind her blonde hair.

Stan roared, "Hey! _Don't you think you're forgetting someone_, you fat hippo?" The sky was filling with storm clouds, and a sudden shade was cast across the field.

The Great Hero arched his eyebrows. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but did you just address the young miss as a 'fat hippo'?"

"Damn straight I did."

"And _who_ are _you_?" An undertone of distaste layered his voice now.

"Ignore him," Rosalyn tossed her hand apathetically. "He's just a big wannabe crook named…Samuel."

He almost snarled out that she call him _Evil King Stan_—(Or at least _Stan_)—but remembered Ari's warning about the future being screwed up if he did. Since he was relatively fond of his future, he decided to let it go. For now.

_But if Hopkins is here, so is Gohma._

Stan wouldn't admit it, but he didn't like the dreamy look on Rosalyn's face as she gaped with open adoration at the (admittedly) handsomely dressed Hero Hopkins. He was sorely tempted to remove the annoying "gentleman's" head from his shoulders, but once more he was reminded of the possible impact on the future.

Swallowing his great pride, the Evil King grumbled, "Anyway, _Rosaline_, let's keep going to Tenel."

"Would you like me to escort you?" Hopkins inquired, pointedly ignoring Stan, much to his displeasure.

"Y-You don't have to trouble yourself for _me_," she assured him, fluttering her lashes like a school girl.

_It's enough to make me sick! The world conspires to infuriate me._

"You heard her, you're troubled, now get out of my way!" Stan grabbed the startled Rosalyn's arm and proceeded to forcefully drag the shocked warrior down the dirt path, purposely stomping on the green grass as hard as he could.

As Hopkins's form vanished beyond a tall hillside, she dug in her heels and he came to a grudging halt. "What's your problem, you stupid Evil King?" She snapped, tearing herself from his now-reformed talons.

He willed the rest of his demon appearance into existence, gnashing his razor teeth. "The more we interact with the past—"

"I know, I know." She looked over her shoulder, her expression longing. "But it's _Hopkins_. Hero Hopkins, the idol of every Hero in the Hero's Club!"

"If you know the possible consequences, then shut up and walk." Stan paused, and then grinned, tapping his claws against his chin. A nasty idea formed in his head. "What, do you think your pitiful life is more important than the futures of a billion people? Huh, some Hero!"

Rosalyn bristled. "Of course it's not! I became a Hero to protect people, you _stupid, stupid Evil King_!" Her fists were clenched tightly and her eyes blazed. He just smirked.

"Then let's go to Tenel, and hope we don't encounter any more pompous fools along the road."

The Great Heroine merely sighed angrily and followed, but her gaze was still kind of unfocused, to Stan's increasing annoyance.

~*X*~

Ari listened to the unexpectedly stony silence between Rosalyn and Stan, frowning to himself as he and Marlene watched Kisling attempt to rebuild the Time Transformer. Big Bull was patrolling tirelessly back and forth, tail lashing, whilst Marlene just sat beside him, daydreaming perhaps of better (worse?) times.

It was late at night, according to his watch, around 12:30 AM. The wild-haired scientist seemed to assume the whole situation was his fault—it kinda was—and was laboring over his invention with a determined fervor. There was no sign of Raven, and most of the stores were closed for the night.

Basically, the redhead lacked anything to do. Epros and Linda had retrieved the items from the Gear Tower out in the Addashi Desert, but apparently they ended up getting a bit sidetracked when the Teen Idol insisted that they both go spend a night in the hotel in Triste instead of making the wearisome trip all the way to Tenel.

Ari frowned, drumming his fingers against his pants, and was quite startled when Rosalyn called his name over their earphones.

"Huh?" He replied distractedly, still thinking about Raven and her rather unsettling threat to _break _Kisling.

_"Stan's asleep, is everyone else?"_

He shook his head, then remembered she couldn't see him and spoke aloud. "Nope."

_"…Tell me when they are, okay?"_

Perplexed, he murmured an okay and waited for time to pass. Everything seemed to move unnaturally slow, and he smiled a bit, remembering his previous crush on the Great Hero Rosalyn, before he had met Marlene. Now, she was more of a big sister to him instead of a love interest…

It was roughly two in the morning, and that's when Ari practically _ordered_ everyone to get some rest. They'd need someone to guard Kisling and the Time Transformer though, so he sent Big Bull with the scientist to sleep in his room—on the floor, naturally.

"You'll get some rest yourself?" Marlene asked quietly, touching his arm with the tips of her fingers.

"Yeah, sure. Later."

She snorted. "I mean it. Come get me if you want a break, or I'll just stay up with you next time and we can die of insomnia together."

"Charming, really." Ari's sardonic remark was lost on the girl however, and she swept out of the room with her usual royal air.

He waited another half hour just to be sure that everyone was asleep (Epros and Linda had long since retired) before addressing Rosalyn. "Okay, what's up?"

_"You know the idiot and I met Hero Hopkins today, right?"_

"Mmhmm."

A lengthy interval without words. _"Will the future be too screwed up if I talked to him some more?"_

Ari was surprised. "Why would you do that?"

_"He's my idol! Since I was little! Ari, I don't know who you look up to, but imagine meeting some fairy tale princess for _real_!"_

"I did," he pointed out, thinking only of Marlene at that instant.

Static ruffled the connection momentarily as she sighed. _"Okay, fair enough. But really, could I?"_

"Shouldn't you be asking Kisling this?"

_"I trust _your_ common sense more."_

He rubbed at his eyes and leaned back, focusing on an obscure corner in the ceiling. "This has the potential to be some huge time paradox. The future becomes messed up if you touch the past, but we're already in the future and technically we should have corrupted the past beforehand, but we couldn't have done anything without…but you get what I'm saying, right?"

Rosalyn's short patience kicked in again. _"Can I or can't I?"_

"I…guess? Just don't overdo it, don't mention the future, and try to sound like you're from the last generation, okay?"

Genuine joy touched her voice. _"Alright, thanks Ari!"_

"What, got a crush?" Ari chuckled to himself, twirling his sword absently.

_"O-Of course not!"_

"That's right, you like Stan." He was stunned by how silent she went all of a sudden, and he feared that their connection had been severed. His playful smile vanished.

Then: _"Don't be ridiculous," _she huffed. _"Good night, Ari."_

"Uh huh. You too." When everything went silent, the boy continued his guard duty, mulling over her words. Ari wasn't a fool, not anymore, and his quick mind made the conclusion that it was a _little_ more than adoration that was driving Rosalyn.

At the same time, he didn't have to ponder long over how quiet she had gone when he mentioned her possible interest for the Evil King.

_What a silly woman sometimes,_ Ari mused.

~*300 Years Later*~

Stan, meanwhile, bided his time until Rosalyn had gotten back into her bed from staring out the window at the ancient Tenel Inn. They had the same room, but notably with separate sleeping quarters. The structure was just like the one found in present-day Tenel, and he found that rather sad.

_What mindless peasants, never updating a single plank of rotten wood!_

He drew his nails across the headboard, watching the shavings curl inwards, grinning to himself as the "Hero" complained under her breath about his "idiocy". Hilariously, she was already asleep and was just muttering to herself. Not even fully conscious.

He only did things like this because it irritated her, and that was reason enough. Still...he started dwelling over the things that Ari had said to Rosalyn, and he wondered if the flame in his chest directed at Hopkins was because he just hated the stupid guy or because…he was jealous of him.

_Jealous? Me? For what?_

* * *

_Author's Note: This story has such atrocious amounts of Writer's Block that it's not even funny. Regardless, here it is, and sorry for the shortness..._


End file.
